


Intermission

by Aiambia



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Humor, M/M, getting caught, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: During intermission at one of Sadie's pageants, and Stensland is getting bored. Clyde might just know of a way to keep him amused.





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> Clydeland getting caught doing something naughty where they probably shouldn’t be. They’d be mortified, the poor, shy babies.

 

“It looks so different here,” Stensland says. He runs his hands along the rows of lockers as he and Clyde walk hand-in-hand down the hallway.

“It’s just a high school,” Clyde says.

“Lower-secondary,” Stensland corrects. “And it’s…I mean, this isn’t what the doors look like, or the desks, or the chairs – well, I guess the class rooms looks generally the same…and the halls…and the…oh, you know what I mean!” Stensland huffs, twirling in a circle. “It just…it’s different. Feels like a horror movie. Like the Demagorgon is gonna melt out of a wall or something.”

Clyde chuckles at him. “That’s just cause no one’s here, and you’ve been watching too many horror shows.”

“Stranger Things is _not_ a horror show.”

“You keep all the lights on while you watch it.”

Stensland sputters. “Ah—That’s only because the colors are so dark. It’s hard to see sometimes.”

“And you cling to my arm while you watch it.”

“I like cuddling with you.”

“And with my prosthetic hand? When I’m not attached to it?”

“I…Well, you do have _two_ of them,” Stensland reasons, cheeks flushed. “I can’t help it if I get lonely. It just so happens to be the next best thing if you’re not there.”

Clyde pulls him into a hug. “You know, Barb—“

“Shhhh!!! No spoilers!” Stensland yells over him. Clyde rolls his eyes and pulls Stensland close to him. They walk side-by-side, Clyde’s arm slung over Stensland’s shoulders. “How long has it been?”

Clyde looks down at his watch. “Three minutes.”

“Uuuggghh!!! I just wanna go home…”

“Sadie still has half of her competition left.”

“I know that. Just…I mean, I want her to win. I want to watch her win. I just don’t care for watching all the other little girls,” Stensland says. “How long has it been?”

“Three minutes and…forty-two seconds. Forty-three. Forty-four. Forty-five.”

“Clyde!”

“Fourty-eight. Fourty-nine. Fifty. Fifty-one.”

“There has to be something else we can do,” Stensland complains.

“Well, we’ve got eleven minutes.” Clyde looks back at Stensland.

Stensland racks his brain, thinking back to every American-high school teen rom-com he’s ever seen. What’s something fun that they can do in eleven minutes?

On one side of the hall, Stensland spots a set of restrooms. Perfect. He turns back to Clyde, already pulling him towards the men’s room.

“No,” Clyde says. “Stens, we’re in a school.”

“But we’re alone!” Stensland says. “We’re on the second floor; no one’s gonna find us. Besides, we can be quick. It’ll be fine. ”

“Stens…” Clyde glances around the hallway. Empty. Dark. Quiet, except for them.

“C’mon, just for a little bit? We don’t have to take our clothes off.”

Clyde takes one last look around the hall and relents. “Alright.”

“Yes!”

Stensland leads them into the restroom, but Clyde crowds him into a stall as soon as they’re inside. The automatic lights flicker on. Clyde pushes him against the stall door with a kiss, locking it for good measure. Excited by Clyde’s enthusiasm, Stensland locks his arms around Clyde’s neck, pulling him closer. The stall door rattles as Clyde kisses his way down Stensland’s neck, making Stensland squirm.

“Shh,” Clyde whispers, but he doesn’t stop his roaming hands.

Stensland moans. “Think I can finish you in ten minutes?”

Clyde frowns, but doesn’t stop Stensland when he reaches for his belt. As Stensland stokes him through his underwear, Clyde groans and presses closer to him. Slowly, Stensland stars grinding himself against Clyde’s hip as he jerks him faster and faster.

He’s so close. He tilts his head up to meet Clyde for a kiss—

Then the bathroom door bursts open. A woman laughs, as a man whispers something to her. Clyde and Stensland freeze. The woman moans, and there’s more shuffling. Then, the other couple pushes against their stall door. Clyde pushes back, keeping it shut.

“Uh-Occupied!” Stensland calls out, panicked. Clyde frowns. Stensland just shrugs, embarrassed.

There’s a moment of silence, and then the man calls out, “Sorry!”

“No problem!” Stensland calls back. He clamps a hand over his mouth. Why does he keep talking?

The bathroom door opens, then closes again, but Clyde and Stensland don’t move until they’re sure the other couple is gone.

“Stens…” Clyde mutters.

Stensland covers his face with his hands. “Me and my big mouth.”

“Well, you better keep your hands over that big mouth if you don’t wanna get caught again,” Clyde says. He drops to the floor, kneeling in front of Stensland.

“Wha-Oh!” Stensland clamps his hands back over his mouth as Clyde licks the underside of his cock from base to tip.

Clyde laughs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They get back ten minutes late, just in time to see Sadie walk on stage in her swim suit.

“Where’ve you two been?” Mellie whispers.

Stensland gives her a shrug. “Exploring,” he says, as he tries to smooth his hair down.

He looks around the room, trying to see if anyone else noticed they were late. No one seems to be paying attention to them. He does see another woman walking in late, however; it’s one of the judges.

They make eye contact briefly, and the woman turns bright red, immediately looking away.

 

Sadie wins first place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, guess who forgot to post this on AO3 after I wrote it like a month ago! Me!
> 
> This was actually a really fun one to write. Clydeland is just a fun couple.


End file.
